


What has Eight Tentacles and Isn't Allowed to Eat Pie? [podfic]

by Tenoko1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Cursed Dean, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Tentacle Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Schmoop, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean watched an anime porn about this once, but real life turns out to be way less interesting.</p><p>    Or, the one where Dean gets turned into an octopus. [podfic length 1:41:27]</p>
            </blockquote>





	What has Eight Tentacles and Isn't Allowed to Eat Pie? [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Has Eight Tentacles and Isn't Allowed to Eat Pie?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/998768) by [Annie D (scaramouche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D). 



> There is also another podfic version of this story as well. Podfic cover art is by pappcave on tumblr.

**Title** : [What has Eight tentacles and Isn't Allowed to Eat Pie?](998768)

 **Author** : [Annie D (scaramouche)](../users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D)

 **Reader** : [Tenoko1](../users/Tenoko1)

 **Cover art by:** [pappcave](pappcave.tumblr.com)

 **Cover by:** [Tenoko1](../users/Tenoko1)

 **Pairing** : Dean/Castiel

 **Summary** : Dean watched an anime porn about this once, but real life turns out to be way less interesting.  
  
Or, the one where Dean gets turned into an octopus. [podfic length 1:41:27]

 **Files** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/bmfeaftzqc9egqt/what%20has%208%20tentacles%20mp3.zip) l [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/724qxfnz7qtbam8/what%20has%208%20tentacles%20m4b.zip)


End file.
